


La peur est une chose si étrange

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Disclaimer : </b>Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peur est une chose si étrange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enlightened_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enlightened_sky).



Avec les années, les peurs de Draco avaient changé.

Enfant, il avait peur de perdre leur richesse.

Adolescent, il avait eu peur de mourir. De voir sa mère mourir. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son maigre pouvoir. Même le pire.

 

Aujourd’hui, il tremblait à l’idée de Harry blessé. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il lui disait.

En réalité, il s’effondrait à chaque fois qu’il imaginait que son amant puisse à nouveau le haïr.

Il n’aurait jamais dû croiser un Epouvantard avec lui. Mais il n’aurait jamais entendu Harry lui dire « je t’aime » avant d’hurler « _Riddikulus_ ».


End file.
